


Lucius Discovers Fanfiction on Muggle Reading Device

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: luciusbigbang, Drawings, Fanart, Gen, Lucius Big Bang, Traditional Art, portraits and figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for Live Journal's Lucius Big Bang 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucius Discovers Fanfiction on Muggle Reading Device

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Live Journal's Lucius Big Bang 2013.


End file.
